My little girl
by Inky8Fingers
Summary: Carlisle and Bella have a father daughter moment while the rest of the Cullens, including Edward are off hunting. Bella turns to Carlisle to banish her dark demons. I know this plot has been done to death, but please please please, R&R!


**Ok, this is just a quick plot bunny that niggled, as they do. I have a condition which makes me regress into a child when i sleep, just before and just after. I was wondering what would happen if Bella was a bit like this, and i know it's been done a few thousand times, but here's my take on this particualr plot line.**

**Disclaimer: Anyone who thinks that i think i own the Twilight series, should seriously think about what they're thinking about and stop it.**

* * *

Bella awoke with start, sweat forming on her upper lip and brow. She gasped, sucking air in and put her hand on her chest, feeling the steady pulse of her heart, as if checking it was still there. Her shocked expression seemed to melt into one of terror, as she pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around her shins. She tried to keep her sobs silent, gasping as quietly for air as she could and rocked gently back and forth.

She muttered under her breath incoherent words, not forming proper sentences, just voicing her fears in short detached phrases.

"Dark… closing in… Lost … black…" her head flicked from side to side a couple of times, and when she could endure the darkness no longer, Bella threw back the covers and flew from the bed, sprinting to the door and grabbing the cold shiny handle. She felt like a five year old who'd finally convinced themselves to brave the long, harrowing journey across the bedroom floor, away from the monsters to mummy and daddy's room.

Whenever Edward went away the nightmares came, without fail. And they had got progressively worse until finally, on this hot, clammy night, she could stand it no longer and went to seek out someone to comfort her and offer her sympathy.

She stumbled down the stairs as fast as her clumsy human legs would carry her and crashed to the floor over the last step. She heard her head crack against the hard wooden floor, but she scrambled back to her feet and rushed into the family sitting room, out of breath and sobbing.

Carlisle was already up from his seat on the couch, reaching her at vampire speed to gather her up into his arms as he cooed into her ear, stroking her hair as he held her tight against his chest.

"Bella, baby, what's wrong?" He asked worriedly, loosening his hold slightly to look her in the eyes, but she just shook her head and buried her face back in his shirt, crying quietly.

He lifted her gently off of her feet and walked at human pace back over to the soft, warm couch. He sat down first and settled Bella on his lap, pulling the blanket from the back of the sofa over his shoulder and spreading it over the both of them.

"What happened, sweetheart?" He asked again, rocking Bella just slightly from side to side. Bella kept her eyes squeezed shut and mumbled into the front of Carlisle's shirt, but he still heard her just fine.

"Nightmares… the Volturi… they…" She shook her head and started sobbing again.

Carlisle nodded, understanding. Even he, after spending all those years with the ruling force of their race, still feared them and their reach.

"Oh Bella, my darling, you are perfectly safe!" He promised. "I will let nothing happen to you. While and of our family are here, you're safe." he assured her, kissing the bump that was forming on the top of her head in a warm, fatherly gesture.

"Make them go away, daddy…" She whispered, her voice choked with sobs. Carlisle stopped in his tracks. She'd never called him that before, but for some reason, it left a warm, aching feeling where his heart should be. He started rocking her gently again.

"I promise, with every fibre of my being, they will not get you, not any of them." He kissed her forehead and used his thumb to rub the tears from her cheeks.

On an after thought, he added quietly,

"Nobody hurts my little girl, nobody."

* * *

**I hope you liked it! Please Review and fave!**


End file.
